imperiaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial-Kharadonese War
The Imperial-Kharadonese War was a large scale conflict (Sector Wide) between the Carpathia Sector of the Emperian Empire, and the neighboring Kharadon Empire. Fought entirely within the Milky Way Galaxy and lasting over four years (5 Imperian years, 7 months, and 2 days). The conflict succeeded in severely damaging the infrastructure and economy of the Sub-Sector Carpathia (the Carpathia Sector's most populace and core territory). While ultimately leading to the disintegration and final dissolution of the Kharadon Empire. Preliminary Causes In 3067IC the Carpathia Sector was quiet and prosperous, no real enemy shared its border, and no internal threats were apparent. Trade had gone on with the Kharadon Empire that neighbored the Southern Edge of the Sector, along Sub-Sector Carpathia's trailing edge. Politically the situation was friendly, the Arch-King Bazymine II had encourage trade and peaceful diplomacy, much like his predecessor Azyer III. The Carpathian Lord High Governor Reginald D'Lauzie in his yearly reports recorded ever increasing sums due to trade tariffs and recommended the opening of several official trade lanes to be commenced in the upcoming decades. However, unknown to the Empire two important factors that would nudge the peaceful Kharadonese onto the war path had long been behind the scenes. First was the fact Kharadonese scientists had accidentally opened a Slipspace portal that led to Hellion, a sub-dimension the Emperor of Imperia had sealed many centuries prior. Allowing M'zar, a potent denizen of Hellion to enter and taking the guise of a wise councilor managed to corrupt the Arch-King. This corruption was engineered to compliment the covert armaments operations to help bring the Kharadonese Military to a level in which they could have a fighting chance against the Imperials. M'zar hated the Emperian Empire, and the Emperor to a great extent. But needed a means to strike out, to begin his campaign of hatred; thus, the Kharadonese found themselves stuck as the ploy to ignite a war. An unofficial third factor was that the Kharadonese had long yearned to expand into the wealthy and resource rich space the Carpathia Sector now controlled; therefore, those two previous factors only tipped the situation over the edge. But this third factor has never been confirmed and possibly just a means to justify the conflict from the Kharadonese viewpoint. The Kharadon Invasion Kharadon Strategy The Kharadonese strategy was the concept of multiple strikes against strategically important worlds to put Carpathia, the Sector Capital planet, within easy striking distance. The Kharadonese military had grown by several magnitudes over the recent years prior to the invasion (in secret), having invaded the Sector with several million first rate soldiers and hundreds of new warships. If these worlds fell the entire Carpathian Sub-Sector would be in turmoil and half of the Sectors most valuable worlds would be under military occupation. If this had succeeded the entire Sub-Sector could be overrun by 3068IC and Carpathia gripped in the flames of war. However, the shortcomings of this strategy was that the Kharadonese underestimated the defensive capabilities of the Imperials, the amount soldiers capable of being fielded and several competent officers leading the defense. That and the fact the Kharadonese Army lacked much in the way of combat experience to compliment their training, allowed for mass casualties to occur once the Imperial counter-offensive began in earnest. Imperial Defensive Plans The overall Imperial defensive strategy in regards to the Sector had not been updated in decades. The Imperial Army was notoriously under strength in the Sector, with most Regiments reaching the end of their service term and readying to release those members who chose to muster out, or to further exasperate the issue several Regiments were ready to muster out completely by the end of 3067IC. So in full the Imperial defensive strategy relied on a core of Army Regiments ready to deploy once a world was assaulted or requested aid. Only the Imperial Navy held sufficient numbers to mount a complete defense. The Kharadonese, apparently lacking sufficient intelligence, did manage to attack Kyran IX and Ferstinax; both, possessing Army Regiments or large and well equipped TDF formations that greatly extended the defensive capabilities of both strategically important planets. Thus slowing down the Kharadonese and delaying their time table objectives considerably. Initial Invasions On 14.Novahzan.3067IC, the Carpathia Sector came under assault from the neighboring Kharadon Empire. The Kharadonese striking with such ferocity and with technology well beyond what various Imperial intelligence reports estimated to be possible. The suddenness of the assault temporarily paralyzed the Carpathian military high command as reports flooded in. The Kharadon plan was well thought out; striking the primary shipyards above Formal X, manufacturing world of Kyran IX, major population center at Ferstinax, and the agricultural world of Binax Tertius all simultaneously. Main Article: First Battle of Formal X The shipyards above the gas giant Formal X fell within hours, the scant Navy presence of a single destroyer squadron and a pair of frigates proved no match to a fleet of 60 warships. The Imperial Luna-Class cruiser Julghra, responding to the attack on Formal X exited Slipspace to find itself terribly outgunned, and totally unawares to the situation unfolding. Having been on patrol and only managing three quick volleys before a barrage from the Kharadonese fleet destroyed the cruiser. Main Article: Kyran Campaign At Kyran IX the native SDF was destroyed within minutes, the four small system patrol boats amounting to little more than nuisances for the 79 strong Kharadonese invasion fleet. However, Kyran IX had managed to deploy its TDF rather quick, deploying over a million soldiers and supported by several Army Regiments garrisoning the planet. The initial Kharadonese invasion managed to deliver hundreds of thousands of troops, followed by reinforcement convoys that delivered over a million more; yet, the situation on the ground became one of attrition warfare. As every street was fought over in the shielded cities and industrial complexes that prevented orbital bombardment, and guerrilla raids in the countryside. Main Article: Ferstinax Campaign Ferstinax was one of the major population centers of the entire Sector. Its SDF managed to retreat after losing two vessels, with the remaining three relocating to an asteroid belt near the system outskirts. The Ferstinax TDF was slower than their Kyran counterparts, but the urban sprawls helped slow down the invaders just long enough for a suitable defense to be mounted. Ferstinax lacked any Army Regiments, but had the largest TDF force in the Sector and one of the best equipped, putting over three million soldiers in the field with half that in reserve during the initial three weeks of the war. Main Article: Binax Tertius Campaign Binax Tertius was a sparsely populated, agrarian, and militarily unimportant world. But its vast food resources would be more than enough to feed the invading Kharadonese armies, forming an ample supply depot, and thus was targeted for the initial invasion. The SDF was nonexistent, the TDF could only scramble 35,000 personnel after the first Kharadonese occupation troops arrived. Relying on guerrilla warfare and hit-and-run raids to fight the invaders. Main Article: Colum Campaign A day after the invasions of Kyran, Ferstinax, Binax Tertius, and the Battle of Formal X a Kharadonese Fleet numbering 21 ships entered the Colum System. The SDF of the Colum System possessed 11 Gunboats and a Corvette along with a squadron of Gunships. Being terribly outgunned the SDF simply harassed the advancing Kharadonese Fleet while receiving calls for aid from the embattled Imperial worlds across the Sub-Sector. Govertan Kax, Planetary Governor of Colum II and III ordered a mobilization of TDF forces. The Kharadonese however struck swiftly and occupied Colum II with little resistance. The far less and scattered populations of Colum II was an enticing target. But ultimately to delay the Kharadonese from attacking the more densely populationed planet of Colum III. Governor Kax under the advice of General Rupo Quinimede had realized that the current forces available in system could not hope to defend both planets simultaneously. However, this meant that the Kharadonese would be bogged down trying to assault Colum III till the Imperial Counter-Offensive two months later. Main Article: Regu Mineheads The Regu system Mineheads provided mineral wealth and vital ore to the rest of the Sub-sector. It's targeting by the Kharadonese was expected, and all vital personnel were ordered to abandon the system by 24.Novahzan.3067IC. The Imperial Navy presence in the system was a single Vengeance-class battleship assigned on deep-space patrol. The battleship, Parrol, escorted waves of civilian ships evacuating the system. At 17:13 hours on 23.Novahzan.3067IC a flotilla of Kharadonese warships entered the system. The Parrol engaged at range with broadsides and torpedoes. Successfully destroying a Kharadonese escort ship before the last civilian ship made the Slipspace Jump out of the system towards Binax Singui. = Category:Wars